


Shadows never lie.

by riddlinxgirl



Category: ouat
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlinxgirl/pseuds/riddlinxgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a confession reveals feelings, Henry soon learns that it wasn't to who he thought he was talking to. Nonetheless, the boys got what they wanted and more. </p><p>{Age isn't specified, it's entirely up to the reader whatever age you want the boys.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows never lie.

Henry watched the flames rise and dance. He had been alone for a while, Felix off with Peter doing whatever it was they did. He was taking a break from the games, he was still trying to get used to be this active. The boy was used to the sports at school and sword training with Charming.

... _Charming_.

He missed his grandfather, he couldn't lie and say he didn't. When of course he did, but he was a long way away. Worlds away in fact. Never coming to find him, nor see him again. Why would he? He had his wife, and a daughter. No room for a grandson. The boy bit his lip, daring to make the flames make the flames dance in different shapes. Something he had been testing himself with since he learned he could actually use magic and create a sword out of a simple stick.

"You're learning," a proud voice came from the shadows. Henry unintentionally smiled, he knew exactly who that voice belonged too.

"It's getting easier now," Henry admitted, looking up at Peter. The boys were growing closer and closer everyday. Maybe too close... Henry wondered sometimes. There were times he'd see sides of Peter he felt like he's never shown to anyone. But, then Henry would look at Felix and he wouldn't feel as important as Peter made him to appear to be. He didn't know why he felt so insecure around Felix. It was like Henry couldn't ever compare, no matter how hard he mentally tried. Felix was better, quick, charismatic, handsome - despite the scar he obtained from long ago. Not only that... Felix had been around Peter for possibly hundreds of years.

_How can a boy compare to that?_

**How can Henry James Mills ever compete with that?**

Henry was here because he was the 'Truest Believer' but what if he wasn't? He wouldn't have been a thought in Peter's mind, and that worried him.

"You're thinking pretty loud over there, Henry." Peter's voice snapped him back, a weak smile forming at his lips.

"That obvious?"

"Always is to me." Peter mumbled before sitting next to the boy. His arm wrapped around his shoulders, sending goosebumps straight through him. Not because it scared him, but because Henry could feel the warmth from Peter onto his bare skin... and he couldn't help but love it.

... _Maybe_ it did scare him a little.

Peter seemed to noticed, and he pulled Henry closer. The boy had to bite his cheek to keep his train of thought.

"You're worried about what I think of you." Peter whispered, like he could see straight through the boy.

Henry gulped, forming a frown. "A... Yeah, yeah. I'm a bit worried." Henry admitted, there wasn't any use of lying and there wasn't any going back now, was there?

"There's nothing to worry about." Peter assured him, his tone a bit harder. Just as he always did when he got defensive, it was obvious the topic was tough on them both...   
  
So Henry assumed.

"There is though..." Henry mumbled.

Peter tensed, taking his arm back to his own and lacing his own fingers together. It was obvious he didn't like this topic - and there was for one reason only. Peter didn't want Henry to worry about his family, or anything else but the island and Peter himself. He only wanted the boy he's been searching for - for centuries just to belong to him. Not too much to ask, but the fact was. Peter never asked, and he never will.

Honestly, Henry didn't know how to answer.

What was he supposed to say?

How was he even supposed to say it?

" ... I'm _jealous_ of Felix." Henry mumbled.

"What? Why?" Peter's toned changed, his body relaxing as he turned to look at Henry again.

Henry had to shrug, saying it was something else than actually explaining. All because Henry was worried that he'll seem like an utter fool to Peter... or even worse. Henry could have been right?

"You... you and him are really close and have been around each other longer than I've been alive.. and he's smart and brave--"

Henry suddenly wasn't talking, not because he stopped himself - but because a pair of lips crashed onto his own pair, the deepest kiss Henry had ever experienced. He let out a whimper, completely unintentionally but it told Peter it was most wanted. Henry could feel the smile Peter had formed before pulling away.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Henry." Peter whispered, kissing him again.

"I've waited hundred of years for you, dreamed only of you when the nightmares didn't come." Peter's kisses trailed from Henry's lips down to his jaw line. "After all that waiting, you're more perfect that I could have ever imagined. Don't ever worry... Henry you are My Believer, and nothing could compare."

By this point, Peter's finger's were curled into Henry's hair, tugging gently only to make his neck exposed. Henry was failing at trying to catch his breath as Peter's words were intoxicating, and that was something else because he wasn't playing the songs on his pipe. And this feeling was so much better than any of his lullabies that he could ever play.

"Y **ou. Are. Mine**." Peter growled possessively before his lips met Henry's neck. Soft kisses turned into hard ones that claimed Henry, leaving deep plump purple marks all on the side of the boy's neck. Grazing his teeth over the marks he so proudly made, he was finally hearing what he wanted - music better than any song he could ever play.

Henry's moan came out without any thoughts, and the boy blushed.

Smirking, Peter's tongue traced over his markings before pressing another deep kiss onto Henry's lips where Henry met back with intense need. Henry wanted him more than he's ever wanted anything in that moment, and he wasn't in control of his desires anymore. His hands ran through Peter's hair, urging him on. At this point, it didn't even bother Henry that Peter was an expert at what he was doing. The male was immortal after all, but his words meant more than what he may or may not have done in the past.

It all suddenly stopped when Peter pulled back without warning. Or at least it seemed until Henry opened his eyes to see a knife at Peter's throat. Instantly, Henry feared the worst...

But confusion washed over him.

_Peter was holding a knife to **Peter**?_

(Was this a dream?)

Henry blinked, "Wha...?" He couldn't form any words, it was too soon - and his mind wasn't in the best of places right now.

"You're not the one for disobediance." The one with the knife growled into the other's ear.

The contained one only chuckled, "Only doing what I do best. What you can't bring yourself too." He spoke, "Look at our believer... He desperately wants us... you. Maybe just us both." He smirked.

Henry gulped, trying to inch away but the one without a knife grabbed his thigh, his thumb teasingly massaging into the center that it caused Henry to whimper.

That just wasn't _fair_.

"Paws off, Shadow." Peter hissed, pressing the knife against the bare skin of the Shadow's throat. In this form, it was easy to contain the monster he tore apart from his feet so very long ago. "He's **mine**." Peter growled, his eyes taking in how Henry looked. The marks, the way his body shouted that it needed to be touched...

He should have done that.

Yet he did. Him and the shadow were the same, almost.

Only different in power.

Henry could only managed to stay focused for so long. The Shadow wasn't listening and crept his hand further up Henry's thigh, yet causing another moan to escape the boy's lips.

Peter was going to lose it... "Shadow." He growled again his threat faltering as he watched Henry.

"He wants us," The Shadow purred.

Peter arched a brow, when Henry bit his lip the male gave in and pushed himself over. Kissing Henry deeply in the process. Peter wasted no time in being gentle - he bit his bottom lip teasingly. His knife breaking open Henry's offensive shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

His believer would need proper Lost Boy clothing soon enough.

Peter's hands explored ever inch of Henry's torso, memorizing each feeling his fingers obtained. His skin was soft, flawless without scars. Which something he hadn't been used too, and silently he didn't want it to change. His head dipped down onto Henry's shoulder as he sat down behind him - his arms around his stomach. He sucked and nipped at his shoulder, slowly trailing over to his unmarked neck.

He moaned, Henry's mind was racing. He couldn't process what was happening, but he just knew that he loved each moment of it. Whether or not it was real - he honestly just didn't care.

The Shadow smirked, his free hand undoing the belt Henry so casually wore. His had reaching just between the boy's legs. He licked his lips when he felt just how aroused Henry was, incredibly pleased to know Henry was larger than he appeared to be. Peter's hands traveled up, his fingers playfully pinching his nipple before his free hand traveled just under his jeans. His shadow wasn't getting all the fun, Peter wouldn't allow it. This was his boy and pet.

Henry's cheeks burned, his gasps turned into soft moans. The boy pressed his lips together feeling Peter harden behind him. Knowing full well Peter pressed himself closer because of it.

The Shadow watched eagerly as Peter stroked Henry from the zipper and out. The sight of Henry making him greedier than a shadow had a right to be. Henry raised his head, giving a moaned that echoed in both of the boy's ears. The Shadow purred, giving in and bluntly not caring that this would be Henry's first. He bent down, his mouth surrounding the tip as Peter stroked carefully and gently. Only enough to give the boy what he wanted, Peter cared for his believer unlike his Shadow. But oh, it was a joy to watch and feel Henry beneath his hand. There wasn't any pretending here between all of them, Henry making it clear when he didn't make himself so quiet any longer.

Peter couldn't help but moan along with his boy as he stroked, his arousal ached against the tight fabric that surrounded his own. The deeper the Shadow took him, the faster Peter went. His lips sucked on Henry's neck, leaving his own red and purple markings. Some left bruises, but Peter was fond of them nonetheless. Eventually though, Peter had no room to stroke his believe anymore; instead he guided his hand just behind the Shadow's head.

"Don't resist." Peter whispered into Henry's ear before nipping ever so slowly onto the lobe. His eyes never being moved from watching, even as he wanted his believer all to himself - in a sense he did have him. Another was that this was good teaching for the boy, he didn't want Henry to stay timid forever.

Henry's heart was pounding, he was throbbing - each and every inch of him. The boy couldn't keep his mouth shut, and he honestly didn't want to. They were far off from the camp that it hardly mattered, and besides - it wasn't like this was much of a secret. The Lost Boy's knew that Peter wanted Henry for himself. If they didn't know how much, just as Henry didn't - they'd be just as surprise as he did. But something told Henry in the back of his mind that the boys have always known.

At first, Henry didn't understand what Peter meant. How could he? It wasn't like he had done this before - was he holding back? When the Shadow swallowed him more, his stomach dropped as he finally understood. Henry wanted more... no he needed more from the Shadow and something told him that the Shadow wanted to be pushed over the edge just as much as Henry did. His hand pressed the Shadow's head further down, and back faster than it was doing before.

It didn't take long from Peter's kisses and nips from the Shadow's talent until Henry finally nearly screamed from reaching his peak, his entire body shivering from the joy of his first high. Peter kept him in place as the two boy's watched the Shadow clean it all up simply with a lick and a devious smile.

Feeling Henry loosen in his arms, it didn't even take a moment before Peter took his knife and threw it directly at his Shadow. The demon took back it's true form, giving a hiss. "He's MINE." Peter growled, "As you are my pet, and you have gotten your own bone. Don't come back for another." He glared at his Shadow - the Shadow wasn't a threat - but it was indeed a bother. That he had always been possessive over Henry and he didn't let a second go by before appearing before his boy.

Peter worried for a moment, even if Henry was in full ecstasy; he couldn't just let this just be a night in the woods. Pressing his lips he placed his hands onto Henry's hips - barely an inch away from his face. He smell feel temptation reeking off them both. "I love you Henry Mills." He mumbled, a quick kiss pressed onto Henry.

To be honest, even in his euphoria - Henry never expected Peter to say such a thing. And it made his heart flutter; managing to move enough to cup Peter's face he grinned, "And I love you, Peter." He mumbled back and kissed him with passion. Henry knew what was coming and he never wanted anything so much more in his life.

"Will it hurt?" Henry mumbled as Peter moved them both - the boy on his knees and elbows over the log. Peter bent over and kissed the boy's shoulder gently.

"Not too much... I promise..." He whispered in his ear, pausing. Peter knew Henry was sure - but to be honest, he hadn't ever simply been with someone he's cared for this much in all the time he's been existing, and now he was living. Inhaling deeply, Peter had gently lined himself and bit onto Henry's ear as he slowly and carefully enter himself into his believer.

The moan that escaped Henry was half pained and it made Peter worry, but the looked Henry gave him told him it was safe to continue. Peter balanced himself by placing his hand onto Henry's shoulder - he started off slow and gentle, but even with his nature he couldn't keep that up forever.

Henry bit his lip, dear stars - it hurt but it felt good all at the same time. He arched down, his fingers digging into the soil when he felt Peter increase his pace and another loud sound came from him... and Henry grinned glancing back at the boy he loved behind him. For the first time, in a long time, Peter had let his guard down as he lost himself with Henry. His fingers running through the boy's dark hair and tugging slightly as he pressed in deeper causing them both to moan out.

Peter felt himself close, his nails digging into the boys shoulder - it was almost like Henry was in complete sync with him because the moan he gave completely sent Peter over the edge, reaching his peak as he had thrust the final time before his whole body went into a high. Their breathing was heavy, having Henry slowly pull away before meeting Peter on their shared knee level and taking him in his arms.

The Believer easily kissed Peter's temple, the two sliding down onto their backs as Henry curled into him as he always did at night. Except this was the night, the most special night that Henry would always remember. "Amazing..." He mumbled, his fingers dancing along Peter's chest.

That caused Peter to laugh, "That it was... you even got double." He smirked.

Henry blushed, hiding his face into his lover's shoulder - he didn't regret it, but he also loved it. Two Peter's who wanted him? How was a boy to refuse? Peter kissed his head. "You're mine though. Only mine - no more sharing..." He stated - a soft possessive growl that Henry loved coming through.

"Always yours. Only yours, Peter." He purred with a smirk back.

Henry was learning quickly.

"I love you, Henry..."

"And I love you, Peter.. Always."

"You promise?"

"Of course." Henry smiled; "Is it true? The Shadow says what your too afraid too?"

Peter shyly nodded, and Henry no longer felt the need to doubt of be jealous anymore.

"Always and forever..." Peter smiled.

"Until the stars don't shine." Henry agreed with a grin, and the two whispered sweet nothings as they stared unto the stars - happiest they've ever been as they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
